


Turning the Cycle

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela and Optimus sit together one more time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



"It hurts," she admitted, settled in the palm of his hand under the night sky. He'd driven her out into the desert, and now there was peace and stars all around her.

"I know." He sat on the ground, knees up to support his elbow, cupping that precious burden carefully.

"Guess we'll know soon, won't we, about if I really am a part of your people."

"I would rather we weren't testing it so soon, Mikaela."

She laughed, papery and quiet. "Long run, great ride, wouldn't undo it at all, Optimus."

He nodded then sat in silence for the end.


	2. Life in Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela begins anew

Just as Ratchet had planned, the last of her bio-electrical impulses had kickstarted the new life awaiting her. By the time Prime arrived back at their home, she was already testing all of her reflexes with Bumblebee. Jazz had waited for Prime, so they both entered the bay at once to see Mikaela... who had threatened to choose a new designation... testing out the gold-bronze toned femme form her consciousness now resided in.

"Hello, nurse!" Jazz said with a low whistle, having been kept from the entire design process. That had been Sunstreaker's contribution, with Wheeljack machining from his notes.

"Hiya, boys... wanna play?" she teased, striking a pose.

"Yes, yes we do," Jazz answered for his speechless Prime.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turn Heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927281) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
